God of Ends (A God of War Creepypasta)
I had just been talking with friends the other day about my favorite games. I mentioned that my favorites were of the God of War series, most notably, the first game on PlayStation 2. Talking about these games got me excited, so I decided to buy a new copy of the God of War Collection for the PlayStation 3. I quickly went to my local GameStop and asked if they had any copies of the God of War Collection left. They said they had plenty, but asked if it was okay that they gave it to me in a yellow disc sleeve as they cleared out many of their old cases in preparation of the PlayStation 4. I didn't mind, I just cared about the game. I got the game, the disc looked incredibly clean, and nothing seemed out of sorts. I paid $15 for the game and walked out the door. I put the game in my system. It booted up the game normally and brought me to the "Select Game" screen. I noticed God of War II was greyed out. Curious, I clicked it to see if it would run, but it only made my PS3 freeze. I tried booting the game up again and chose the first game. It took a second to load but then loaded up the title screen as normal. I pushed this off as being a used copy, they tend to get games that don't work properly. Noticing GameStop had already closed, I decided to just play the original game that night and return it in the morning for a different copy. I loaded up the first game and at the difficulty level screen, I chose hard mode to give me a sense of challenge. The cutscene played and I grew ever so excited seeing every detail of this game in high definition. I did notice that Kratos's skin looked a little too pale, but I figured that I had just forgotten how Kratos looked in the original game. The game started me off on the ship being attacked by minions, as usual. Shortly into the game, Kratos has to go inside the broken boat. I heard a loud scream and the Hydra attacked, as it usually does. However, the Hydra's skin was glowing purple, which I did notice was quite odd. After driving it off, Kratos had to traverse over wooden rods to go over the water. Halfway through, the Hydra returned, but pale and translucent, almost like a ghost. Unable to escape, he knocked Kratos into the water. The usual "You Have Died" screen appeared. I was aggravated that this happened and figured it might have been some glitch. i went to make me a snack, and when I got back, I noticed the screen changed to having Kratos's face, but without his signature red tattoos. It gave me only one option, to restart on Easy mode. I was intrigued. I clicked "X" and it restarted me at the beginning of the boat. However, Kratos was balck and red, very much like "Fear" Kratos from God of War III. The game continued as normal. After going through the boat, defeating the hydra, and getting into the captian's room, the regular cutscene played. When I arrived in Athens, I progressed further in. Shortly, the cutscene introducing Ares played. However, Ares at this point turned and looked at Kratos. Suddenly, he threw a wooden spear at Kratos, driving it straight through his stomach, very much like he should've done, but later on in the game. Kratos stayed laying still on the ground when Hades's black hands grabbed him. At this point I stayed at a black screen for about a minute. I didn't know what to think, whether to be more confused or aggravated. I must have gotten a hacked copy or something, I figured. The screen finally showed something. It brought me back to the "Game Select" screen. However, the cursor was stuck on "God of War II". I decided I should see what this hack was all about, so I clicked it. Immediately, the game started off with Kratos in Hades, the wound similar to how it looked after being killed by the Sword of Olympus, was present, and Gaia appeared. However, instead of her offering Kratos help, she said, "Kratos, you have met your end. You have failed us, and you must suffer for this." Kratos started screaming, similarly to when Gaia heals his wound. However, his wound grew, eventually ripping Kratos in half. His legs fell into the abyss and his torso stayed bloody. However, he acted as normal, still fighting off the hands and climbing out of Hades. When I climbed out, Kratos was found at the battleground with a giant Zues staring at him. Kratos, no longer bleeding, was floating as if he still had his legs. A cutscene played where Zues shrunk into human size and said, "You will never be a god." He then swung the Blade of Olympus at Kratos, but before it hit, the screen went black. The regular death screen showed, except it said "Ultimate End" with one option saying "No Escape". Pressing the option appeared to have done nothing. After a few seconds, the screen disappeared. Gaia appeared on a black screen and said "Good luck, Spartan. Try not to fail us again." Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:God Of War